Franchement Edward
by Cassis-cerise
Summary: [OS]La rencontre d'Edward et de Bella. [Univers alternatif]


-Franchement Edward, s'il y avait une seule chance que nous mourions tous dans un accident de voiture, fit remarquer Emmett, ce qui est peu probable je te l'accorde, je hurlerais: ON VA TOUS MOURIIIIIIIIIIIR!!!!  
-C'est vrai, confirma Jasper, tu conduis drôlement mal aujourd'hui t'as un problème? Tu es aussi lent qu'un...qu'un...qu'un humain! Tu as mal dormi?  
-HA HA, vraiment très drôle, rétorqua l'intéressé, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, une drôle d'impression, comme si quelque chose d'important allait se produire dans les jours à venir, c'est très étrange  
Tout en finissant sa phrase il fit un dérapage dans un bruit strident, et la Volvo se retrouva placée pile entre deux voitures.  
Je retire ce que j'ai dit tu es très en forme, s'excusa Jasper  
Premier jour dans un nouveau lycée, Forks la nouvelle résidence de sept vampires. Ils avaient décidé de s'installer ici car le soleil y était aussi rare que la pluie y était présente.  
-Waouh, siffla Alice tout en jetant un œil critique, ce lycée est aussi sinistre qu'un repère de vamp...enfin, laissez tomber, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.  
-Qu'un repère de quoi? la questionna sournoisement Rosalie qui jusqu'à maintenant s'était tue.  
-Eh on n'a pas le temps, on commence les cours dans cinq minutes, donc Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice vous êtes dans la même classe de Terminal, c'est ça?  
-Et oui, et toi tu es tout seul, dans une pauvre classe de Première, ricana le plus costaud de la famille, mon pauvre!  
-Allez on se bouge, avancez tous!

Edward marchait avec assurance, depuis qu'il était arrivé avec ses frères et ses sœurs tout le monde se retournait sur leurs passages et même quand ils se séparèrent cela continua. Il lisait leurs têtes et voyait bien ce que tous pensaient de lui, les filles souhaitaient qu'il les remarque mais les garçons n'avaient pas des pensées aussi gentilles à son égard. Et puis tous avaient cette même pensée inconsciente, qu'il fallait l'éviter, ne pas l'approcher. Il avait aussi lu dans leurs esprits que les Cullen n'étaient pas les seuls nouveaux, une certaine Isabella Swan, la fille du shérif d'après ce qu'il avait compris.  
La journée se passa comme il l'avait supposé le matin même, ennuyeuse.  
Comme on était vendredi il prévut de passer son week-end à visiter les environs.

-Quelle magnifique clairière!, s'exclama Edward  
Il était parti le matin même à la découverte des environs, et l'avait découverte par hasard. Elle était magnifique, remplie de fleurs multicolores. Il resta une heure allongé dans l'herbe, quand il entendit un bruitde pas, puis des exclamations exaspérées.  
-Je me suis encore perdue, papa ne va pas être content, combien de fois m'a-t-il dit Isabella Mary Swan ne vas pas te promener en forêt, tu pourrais te perdre. Je l'ai écouté, nooon, il a fallu que je fasse la maligne. Et ma conscience: Bella ne va pas te promener en forêt tu es tellement maladroite que tu risque de te tuer, haaaaa, je déteste marcher, pourquoi j'ai fait çaaaaaaaa.  
Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire devant cet étrange monologue. Quand la jeune fille se rendit compte de sa présence elle prit une couleur rouge poivron.  
-Ha je ne vous avez pas vu, s'excusa-t-elle, je m'en vais, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant torse nu.  
-Non attend, tu me sembles perdue, je peux peut-être t'aid..., il ne fini finit pas sa phrase tellement il fut surpris. Lui qui entendait toutes les pensées, n'entendait rien, comme si il était seul... Et pourtant elle était là devant lui; t'aider Bella, finissa-t-il.  
-Eh comment tu connais mon nom?  
-Eh bien pour tout te dire tu l'hurlais à l'instant, moi c'est Edward Cullen.  
-Enchanté, véritablement enchantée.  
-Laisse moi te raccompagner jusqu'à à la route.  
Le chemin pour y retourner fut beaucoup plus long pour Edward avec Bella à côté de lui. Et pourtant ces minutes furent les plus courtes de sa vie, comme si sa présence lui faisait perdre la notion du temps.  
Au moment de se quitter Edward fut agréablement surpris, de voir le bonheur qui se peigna sur le visage d'Isabella quand il lui apprit qu'ils allaient dans le même lycée.  
Finalement Forks n'allait peut-être pas être aussi ennuyeux qu'il ne l'avait pensé au début...


End file.
